


Questions

by Tachiana_Hon_no_Mushi



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Kinda cute Rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachiana_Hon_no_Mushi/pseuds/Tachiana_Hon_no_Mushi
Summary: Rin and Sesshoumaru, ranging from when she was a child to a young adult.





	1. Chapter 1

Why Am I Here?

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" He paused, looking at the small Rin.

"Yes, Rin?" He answered.

"Why am I here?" Her small voice asked.

"Because." He said shortly.

"Because why?" She persisted.

"Because, I wanted you to be." He said quietly.

"Oh." Rin whispered, reaching for his mokomoko.

Why?

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" She whispered.

He sighed "Yes, Rin?"

"Why do people hate you?"

He sighed again "I do not know Rin."

She was quiet for a moment.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He looked at her, slightly irritated "Go to sleep Rin."

She opened her mouth, "Sleep." He growled.

She finally closed her eyes.

Your Turn.

"Rin."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin answered.

"Why are you here?" He questioned.

"Because you wanted me to be, Sesshoumaru-sama." She murmured, smiling softly. 

He sighed in exasperation "No Rin. Why are you in my study?"

"Because I want to be, Sesshoumaru-sama." She said pertly.

Again?!

"Rin." He said coldly

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" She replied.

"Why, are you in my study, again?" He nearly growled.

"I am reading a book Sesshoumaru-sama."

He slowly rubbed his temples "I can see that." He growled all pretense of calm gone "But why in MY study?"

"Because you're here, Sesshoumaru-sama." She answered simply.


	2. Continuation of Again?!

"Rin..."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Is it completely necessary for you to be where ever I am?"

"Yes." She grinned wickedly.

He, The Mighty Demon Lord of the West. Was getting a headache.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said sweetly

"Yes, Rin." He ground out.

"Why does my presence bother you so much?" She asked curiously.

He paused, then sighed "Because Rin, you. Contrary to your belief," He paused for emphasis

"Are DISTRACTING!" He growled.

Rin thought this over, "But Sesshomaru-sama, that's not answering my question, distracting how." She stressed the last word,

He was slowly getting more and more tempted to slam his head on his desk.

"Rin." He stated bluntly.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She tilted her head.

"Out." He growled, pointing to the door.

She pouted at him but stood to leave, book in hand, before she felt a gentle touch on her arm.

He pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead and murmured,

"That. Is why you are so distracting, now shoo."

Rin gave him a smile that barely concealed a look of triumph, he wondered what he had really been getting into when he had saved her. And that maybe, she would never leave him now.


End file.
